jimbaderfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Kasumi Tendo (Continuum – 74928631)
Personality Like Nabiki and ranma Kasumi is extremely intelligent in an academic respect. She is a peaceful character in a cast of rather frantic people. She is invariably shown as cheerful and pleasant, seldom seeming fazed by the wild events that surround her. Once the lunacy subsides, she amiably helps to clean up any destruction, and generally seems content in working hard to take care of her family, the household and make any guests feel at home. Kasumi can sometimes appear oblivious, but has also been shown as highly perceptive. Kasumi also sometimes gives wise/sagely advice, where she has made spot-on, if somewhat harsh character observations. She may keep a cool head and cheerful attitude to help maintain the tranquility of the household (or whatever is left of it) and hold her family together. History Origins Doctor Saotome Genma, physics engineer, working on concert with General Kuno (Thunderbolt) Godai, created a new weapon to maintain the Cold War called the Gamma Bomb, which was being open-air tested in the Nevada desert under the supervision of Security Directorate Representative Tendo Soun. Kasumi and her sisters were also present on that field test, as was Doctor Saotome's invalid son when someone noticed a fellow walking out onto the area, lost. It was one minute to bomb detonation, so naturally everyone wanted to halt the timer, but General Kuno would have none of it, so it was up to Kasumi’s impulsive little sister to hop in a jeep and try to warn the individual that he was just a mile shy of ground zero, and she managed to get him to cover right when the bomb went off and caught her with a full-force Gamma burst. Apparently there was something very unusual about this gamma burst, It had an unpredictable effect on living tissues, and since Kasumi and Nabiki foolishly rushed out of cover to try and stop their little sister, they also got affected, while those who remained behind in the shelter came through with no cellular damage. Powers and Abilities Powers Probability Manipulation: The Scarlet Witch possesses the power of affecting probability fields. By a combination of gestures and mental concentration, she creates hex-spheres, finite pockets of reality-disrupting quasi-psionic forces, which upon reaching their intended target, causes disturbance in the molecular-level probability field surrounding the target. Thus, unlikely phenomena will occur. She has to calculate the mathematical probability that the effect she intends to create will actually happen; the more unlikely the effect, the more complex the mathematic formula, and the more difficult and time-consuming it will be to make the effect happen. Among the many phenomena she is able to cause are: the sudden melting of gun barrels, the spontaneous combustion of any flammable object, the rapid rust or decay of various organic and inorganic materials, the poltergeist-like deflection of an object in flight, the sudden evacuation of air from a given volume, the sudden containment of a gas in a given volume, the disruption of energy transmissions and fields, the sudden stop in momentum of projectiles, the spontaneous opening of doors, the sudden explosion of objects, the spontaneous generation of forcefields, the ability to deflect magical attacks, and so on. These phenomena occur practically instantaneously after the completion of her hex. She can override the powers of others who can control probability. § Flight ''§ '''Teleportation ''§ '''Transfiguration ''§ '''Simulated Telekinesis ''§ '''Force Fields ''§ '''Healing 'Peak Human Mental Process': Kasumi's mental performance is greatly enhanced, allowing her mind to operate in the most efficient and rapid manner possible. One manifestation of this is her tactical genius; the ability to quickly process multiple information streams (e.g. threat assessment) and rapidly respond to changing tactical situations. kasumi also possesses an edictic memory, meaning that she can never forgot anything and has perfect recall. This enables her to remember any military tactic and apply it to any situation. Able to utilize more than a human's full brain capacity for information processing and sorting, Kasumi's mind is virtually a computer built for strategy and problem-solving, one that works at optimal ability even when under stress and fatigue. Using her superior problem-solving skills, Kasumi can work out a battle ahead of time for many possibilities and predict enemy movements and tactics after the battle has engaged by recalling and utilizing memorized mannerisms acquired through past experience on a moment's notice. She is also ingenious in devising solutions against superior aspects of opponents, can observe and exploit, and can calculate distance, speed, and time at lightning speeds; her sense of timing is superb, bordering on perfection. § Cause&Effect Understanding: Kasumi's mind is able to take in various and complete mathematical/scientific data from her surroundings, and then she is able to process the data to know how one occurrence will cause a certain reaction in her environment. Therefore, she is able to tactfully use her probabilities manipulations to impact small things in her surroundings that will lead to a larger series of events that she desires. Abilities Kasumi Tendo is a genius in physics, possessing a mind so brilliant that it cannot be measured by any known intelligence test. It is said that she's one of the eight smartest people on the planet. Knowledge of Sorcery: Kasumi has recently begun training in witchcraft. Her sorceress training has not given her a set of powers separate from the abilities gained from the gamma bomb, but only honed her control over her existing abilities. She has, however, a special affinity for the natural elements and materials that witches utilize in their spells: the four alchemical elements, wood, organic substances, etc. Expert Combatant: Kasumi has also been trained in hand-to-hand combat by both her father. Expert Tactician: The experience and leadership skills that come from years of active duty as a hero. Strength level Scarlet Witch possesses the strength of a normal human female who engages in intensive regular exercise. Weaknesses § '''Perception' Range': Her range of hex-casting is limited by her line of sight. (She can't watch a live television broadcast and cause a hex-phenomenon to occur at its point of origin.) § '''Physical Condition': Hexes have a degree of unreliability, which is further affected by her physical condition: when well rested, in good health, and mentally and emotionally alert, Scarlet Witch can cast numerous hex-spheres in rapid succession and attain desirable results for almost an hour. § Overextension: Despite her enhanced precision, her hexes are not necessarily guaranteed to work, particularly if she had been straining herself or using her powers excessively. If overextended, her hexes can backfire, causing probability to work against her wishes or to undo previous hexes. Paraphernalia Equipment: None known. Transportation: None known. Weapons: None known. Category:Continuum - 74928631